Dancing with the Devil
by Leanex
Summary: Nero goes to a Halloween party with his friend Kyrie, but when she ditches him for her other friends, Nero's left by himself. But who's that little devil that's just set his sights on the young boy? Random Halloween oneshot cause I've been really inactive. DantexNero.


**Hey guys, just wanted to quickly post something for Halloween! Little Dante/Nero fic that I came up with while listening to my iPod cause I've got a lot of random shit on there. So I hope you enjoy! Happy Halloween all!**

**Warnings: Swearing, boyxboy, so turn back now if you do not want. And implied alcohol and drug use**

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own any part of Devil May Cry. All I own is this story.**

* * *

Nero sat on the window sill, away from the hustle and bustle of the Halloween crowd. Kyrie's friend Lady was the host and had of course invited Kyrie, who had then invited Nero. He tried to decline at first, really just wanting to spend the night at home, killing his brain cells by watching horror movies all night. But when the girl insisted, telling Nero it wouldn't be any fun without him, he'd begrudgingly agreed. Though he absolutely refused to dress up. He didn't care how the girl tried to argue, he was not dressing up. That, however, also made him the odd ball out at the party. Absolutely everyone was dressed up.

Nero had barely been there an hour though and was already contemplating leaving. Of course, that also meant he'd have to go find Kyrie and say goodbye, then the girl would try to convince him to stay. Then she'd probably end up feeling guilty and spend the rest of the night with Nero because she ditched him. Kyrie had been dragged off moments after they'd walked through the door, leaving Nero all alone. He'd caught occasional glimpses of her walking around, but otherwise she hadn't been to see him since taking off with some leggy blonde dressed as a slutty witch. Some how, Nero felt it was fitting for the woman.

* * *

The moment Dante walked through the front door of Lady's house, he was assaulted by the smoke and the smell of alcohol as the music played loud enough to possibly burst someone's ear drums. He didn't really mind it much, he was used to it by now, having come to enough of Lady's parties to know what it was like. Of course he was late as well, he learnt a long time ago to always come late. Otherwise Lady or Trish would notice him and force him to do some kind of stupid shit like play one of the typical party games that the girls seemed to love so much. Probably cause half the time they were absolutely embarrassing, and they were both sadistic enough to get their jollies out of watching other people squirm.

Regardless of this, Dante strolled into the house, easily making his way through the crowd of people all crammed into the place. The living room had to be the most packed. It was a rather large room, so all the furniture was pushed against the walls, making room for people to dance. And dance they did. All like they were at a fucking night club. Though with the loud music and the colored lights, it was a great possibility that they might mistake the place for just that. How Lady had the time to plan then set up all of this, he would never know.

He was just about to go wander around the party some more when he spotted a boy seated on the window, watching the crowd before him jump and dance around. He looked rather bored out of his mind. Though what probably caught his attention was that he was the only person not dressed up. The boy wore a pair of jeans and a dark blue pull over hoodie.

Dante paused for a moment then quickly made his way over to the boy. He dragged his attention away from the crowd as Dante approached him, looking at him with those piercing icy blue orbs.

"Hey! Nice costume!" Dante yelled over the music, a joking smirk pulling up the corners of his mouth. He looked oddly at Dante for a moment then turned his attention back to the crowd. To be honest he couldn't understand for the life of him why Dante was talking to him, most people just blew him off. Dante was persistent though as he waved his hand in the boy's face.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Dante hollered. Nero's brows furrowed and he pushed Dante's hand out of his face.

"What do you want?!" He snapped. Dante grinned widely.

"You look bored!"

Nero simply stared at him for a moment, though as he didn't continue he decided to turn his attention back to the crowd. Dante looked over curiously at the crowd, then he got an idea.

"Hey, you wanna dance?!" He suggested with a grin. Nero looked over curiously. He hesitated for a moment, and in that moment, Dante thought he might actually say yes, but then he looked off again.

"I can't dance!" He called back. Dante rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"That's what everyone says! Come on, I'm sure you dance just fine!" Dante said, holding out his hand in offering. Nero smirked and raised a brow.

"Everyone says that too!" He countered easily. Dante chuckled.

"Yeah, but they don't mean it! I do though! I can tell, you want to be out there!" Dante said, wiggling his fingers as if to try and tempt the boy into taking his hand by doing so. Nero just shook his head with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Come on!" Dante insisted, gesturing for him to take his hand as a wide grin spread across his face. "I promise, you'll have fun with me!"

Nero stared at him for a moment longer. In the dim, colorful light he could make out the mischievous glint in his eyes. His heart beat picked up as he looked at the handsome devil. He's wasn't completely sure why he took his hand at that moment. He'd like to think it was the thought of adventure, this guy seemed pretty wild after all, but of course he'd later realize that it was simply an excuse to get closer to the man.

Dante's grin widened (if at all possible) and he dragged Nero into the crowd.

"I'm Dante by the way!" He called over his shoulder.

"Nero!" He responded shortly.

They had to have been in the middle of it when Dante finally stopped and started to dance. He knew he wasn't really the most talented dancer, but this boy had him intrigued. And if dancing was the way to get close to him then so be it. Nero hesitated for a moment, though as he continued to watch Dante he found himself slowly starting to join the devil in the dance.

They continued on for a few songs, but the crowd was getting tighter and tighter, forcing the boys closer till they were practically pressed against each other. Neither could really dance at this point and Nero was starting to get claustrophobic.

"You wanna get out of here?!" Dante yelled over the music.

"I'm kind of here with my friend!" Nero said. It's not like he didn't want to. Shit he'd love to go hang out with this guy where he could actually hear him, but what about Kyrie?

"In a party this big, how will they even notice you're gone?!" Dante countered, his eyes sparkling with encouragement.

"Come with me!" He said, grinning widely. Nero thought it over for a moment. The guys logic was practically flawless. So he nodded and took Dante's hand, allowing him to lead him out of the large crowd of people and over to the front door with far more ease than he would have had by himself. It was like people just knew to move the fuck out of the way.

Once they were finally out of the house, Dante let out a sigh of relief then smiled brightly at Nero.

"Well, now what?" Nero asked expectantly, his ears ringing from the loud music and his heart still beating quickly from the dancing, making his chest heave slightly as he tried to regain his breath to calm the rapid beat.

"Well, the nights still young..." Dante said, looking off at the sky as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"You wanna head back to my place and watch some horror movies?" Dante offered, turning his eyes back onto Nero. A smile spread across Nero's face at the suggestion.

"You read my mind."

* * *

**And that's that! I didn't really make it too obvious, but Dante was dressed up in a devil costume XD So, I hope you enjoyed it, it was inspired by the song "Die Young" by Ke$ha. Happy Halloween guys, love you all muchly! And any Favorites or Reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks guys, I'll bid you goodnight now :)**


End file.
